Price of a Smile
by FlyingTurkishNun
Summary: Edward Elric meets Emma Mustang. Does he fall for her? Is Winry a smart ass? Do I suck at summaries?


**Dedication: To Emma. -.- No, you're NOT flying to Jupiter with Ed. :P That, would make for an odd sort of one-shot… But, I got bored and wrote it for you. :3**

**Disclaimer: Don't own FMA. :P If I did… Well, then Emma might of forced me to allow her to marry Ed. XD So, clearly, I, myself, do NOT own FMA.**

**A.N: This makes NO SENSE. :P Just read and review, seriously, I was bored and it drove to remembering a conversation… Characters may seem OOC, but… Meth.**

**EMMA IS AN OC BASED OFF OF THE GIRL I KNOW! XD NO TAKEY! (God that doesn't sound perverted… XD)**

Edward Elric walked down the darkened street to find his way to the deserted alleyway Nina had been killed in. The place where the chimera-imitation of Nina had been killed.

A place that held memories, terrible, drastic, memories Ed did not prefer to go back to. But he knew he would be going back to very, tragically often.

"Brother?" Came Al's soft voice from above him.

"Al?" Ed responded, looking up at his younger brother (this angered the blonde, for he clearly despised his height).

"Who's that girl?" Al whispered to his brother, thus pointing to a girl with shoulder-length dirty blonde hair, and blue eyes.

The girl had no freckles to dot her face, but instead a short stature to designate her from a crowd, and Ed found himself curious as to why the girl was in an alleyway in the middle of night.

"Hello?" Ed called out softly to the girl, thus earning a head turn from her, a curious look on her face.

She stalked over to the blonde, thus seemed agitated that she had been pulled from her train of thought.

"Hm?" She asked to the small boy, though, that was an understatement to the girl, seeing as she was the same height as him.

The young girl placed a hand on her hip, a smile added to her features.

"I was just wondering," Ed began, studying the girl (something about her just…_Intrigued_ him), "_Why_ exactly you're in a deserted alleyway at this hour?"

"Well, it's not _all_ that deserted seeing as you and your brother are in here," the girl responded smartly, her smile turning into a smirk, thus leading her to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear.

Ed rolled his eyes, and then realized his brother was staring down at him, and the girl was looking towards the blood splatters to where Nina had been murdered.

"Wait, what?" Ed sputtered, now realizing the girl had gained access to a military-only area.

"What?" The blonde responded, smirking indignantly at Ed.

"How did…How did you get access to a military-official only area..?" Ed stuttered out at the blue eyed girl.

"Let's just say….I have my ways, Fullmetal," the girl replied, smiling.

"How did you know I was Fullmetal? How wouldn't….Al be him or something?" Ed cried, for once, _wanting _someone to think Al was the older brother.

"Because, I am simply not that gullible into the tricks of a soul-transmutation, very nicely done by the way," she praised, admiring Al's suit, "and I'm in relation to Roy. He still thinks all female officers should wear mini-skirts, so you better watch out for that law, Elric," she teased playfully.

"Hey!" Ed cried at once, well, "at once" is preferably twenty seconds later, _after_ he accommodated the insult she was giving.

The girl snickered, and then stuck her hand out, "I'm Emma Mustang."

Ed gaped for a moment at the girl; her relation to the chief hadn't been very noticeable until she pointed it out. Quickly, Ed grasped her hand and shook it.

"How are you related to the chief?" Al questioned as she turned to shake his metal hand.

"I'm his cousin," Emma answered simply, shrugging.

"How old are you?" Al persisted.

"You both seem so keen to get to know me now that you know I'm in the same blood-line as the chief," Emma retorted, smirking lightly.

"Well, uhm," Ed sputtered, trying to make an excuse for struggling to get accommodated with the girl.

"Don't be so serious Elric! I'm only kidding," Emma said, smiling and playfully punching Ed in the arm.

His auto-mail arm.

Emma froze, and then lifted up his robe sleeve to reveal a metal arm.

The girls blue eyes got noticeably bigger, and then she moved her blue eyes to meet Ed's gold ones.

"What happened?" She asked in a monotone whisper.

"Nothing, don't worry about it," Ed snapped, and then added, "Just stay out of our business, okay?"

Ed stormed off, away from the girl.

"Forgive my brother," Al spoke up, and then continued, "He doesn't like it when people ask about his past. I'll get him back."

Ed came back the Mustang girl (dragged, actually, by Al) moments later, soon finding himself to stand in the presence of her icy-blue gaze

"So? Emma?" The chief rounded the corner, to come collect his cousin.

He saw that she had met the Elric brothers, and blushed, clearly embarrassed to have disturbed a moment.

"Ah, Ed, I'm glad you met Emma," Roy said, regaining his composure soon enough.

"Why?" Ed questioned his boss.

"Emma, you remember what you have to do with the Elric brothers," Roy told the girl.

The way he said it made Ed nervous, it sounded like Emma was going to go ahead and kill both Al and Ed.

Emma sighed a bit dramatically, "I have to accompany them, be their body-guard?"

Roy nodded, then smirked at the boys, "If I hear you do _anything _out of line to my cousin, your job is done with."

Ed gulped, and Emma rolled her eyes, and then kicked Roy to the ground, leading him to face plant it with a muffled _**ouch **_to accompany the fall.

Now Ed and Al joined Emma in a laugh as they walked away from the scene of the murder.

The trio sat on a train, off to get Ed's auto-mail arm and leg tweaked.

"So, Emma, how old are you?" Ed asked, resting his head on his hands.

"Fourteen," Emma replied leisurely.

"Fourteen you say," Ed responded, shocked.

"Ja ja, I know, my size sets me off, doesn't it? Makes me look like a nine year old?" Emma asked, laughing.

"I can feel ya there," Ed responded.

Meanwhile, Al smiled inwardly (seeing as a suit of armor can't smile). He was happy to see his brother get along with someone outside of his close little circle. Al was happy to see that Ed was opening up more since the little incident they had had with mom.

After the incident, Ed never spoke to many people besides Winry and Al. And the others he spoke to, he was short with, or not speaking anything at all. Even with Al, Ed had grown short with him.

It was nice that a change of attitude had come to his brother.

Al liked to see him smile. It was worth the price of his own ability to feel human emotions.

Emma stared into the gold eyes of Edward Elric.

Having only spent around five hours with him, the girl had already fallen head-over-heels for him. He was kind, he was funny, and he was keen for adventure.

It made Emma smile.

The spunk and spark the alchemist had made her want to figure out everything about him. And she wanted to know _everything. _

From A-Z, Emma had to know everything that he liked, everything he despised.

And she was going to figure him out.

Mark her words; she _would_ crack the puzzle that is Edward Elric.

Ed stood inside of the shop as Winry tended to his arm, oiling it and brushing over its nuts and bolts with heavy care.

Ed moved his glance to Emma, who was figuring out the daily crossword puzzle in the paper, sitting next to Al.

"So, I see you made a friend?" Winry asked, a smirk toying at her lips as her gaze diverted to Emma.

"Uh, yeah," Ed replied, now blushing.

"Or, is she more?" Winry asked with a wink towards the blonde.

Ed blushed a deeper shade of crimson, highly embarrassed now.

"No she's not! She's just a friend Winry!" Ed responded, hiding his gold eyes from view, his bangs covering them now.

"I see, you have a crush on her?" Winry asked, smirking brightly.

"No, I don't!" Ed hissed back at the blonde girl who was tweaking his arm.

"I see it in your eyes, Ed. You may not know it, nor realize it, yet. But you love her," Winry responded, a wink coming Ed's way from Winry.

And Ed, secretly knew she was right.

**FIN.**


End file.
